


Relax

by kinkjooheon



Series: Monsta X's college affairs [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjooheon/pseuds/kinkjooheon
Summary: You met Jooheon the first day of college and since that moment both of you have been inseparable. But recently, against your will, you have started catching feelings for him.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write one short fic for each member with college as the background/context. They will be member/reader fluff fics, so I hope you enjoy them (especially the one with your bias!). 
> 
> This is my first one, I hope you like it!

The rain was pouring and all you had was your bag, no umbrella anywhere near. You still had a 20 minute walk from the campus to your dorm, so there were only two options:

1\. Go to the library to study/bore yourself to death but actually keep your clothes and hair dry.

2\. Run to your dorm and transform the 20 minute walk into a 5 minute run.

You could do it. You had been on the cross running team for 7 years. You _could_ run.

So you started running.

You put your black hoodie on and started running for your dear life, drops of freezing rain sticking to your face and hands. You thought you were going to get sick after this, but it was worth it.

After just two minutes running, you had your soaking wet clothes glued to your body and you started to feel warm because of the extra weight. Running down the rain was harder than cross running, for sure. You felt as if you weighed 10kg more.

You saw a bus stop across the road and ran for it, sheltering yourself with the small roof. You inhaled deeply as soon as the rain stopped falling down on you, but now there was no turning back. You gave yourself only 10 more seconds until you started running again. There was no point in stretching the suffering more, you had to get to your dorm and then you would take a warm shower.

When the 10 seconds had passed, you started running again but suddenly the flash of some random car's light blinded you and for some reason you stood there, motionless. Maybe you thought it was the car of someone you knew that could take you to your dorm. Maybe you had that hope.

Or maybe it was just the water that had finally entered your brain and made you stupid enough to stand under the rain.

When the car switched off the lights you saw a massive dark gray Hyundai i30.

Your heart stopped.

You screamed.

You ran towards the boy that was opening the car's door and put your arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, Jooheon!" You screamed again, a big smile painted on your face. "You are my hero!"

Jooheon laughed but pushed your arms away from him.

"You are soaking." He said, with a expression of disgust on his face.

"Oh. Sorry." You moved your arms from his neck, a bit ashamed at your happiness impromptu.

"Don't worry, it's just that it's raining mud and..." He signaled his pristine white shirt, now cacked with your hoodie's mud.

"Oh my god." Your hands flew to your mouth, but Jooheon smiled and told you to get on the car.

"Now, tell me, _______," he started saying as you jumped on the big car, and you breathed in, ready for his anger. "What the actual fuck were you thinking running around down this rain!?"

There it was, and it made you laugh. He looked away from the road for one second to look at you angrily.

"Don't fucking laugh at me now." He said, trying to sound menaceful, but Jooheon always looked cute to you.

You and Jooheon had met in college. Both of you were studying music so you went to the majority of classes together, and started talking since the first day of school. He had looked angsty and cool, so that was the reason you approached him. He knew that, for sure, but that image of him had changed completely when the two of you had gotten closer.

Now you knew Jooheon was actually a frightful and adorable guy, with a heart so big it didn't fit in his chest and a tough attitude that made him always fight with tenacity for his dreams.

And, as if it wasn't enough, he was hot as fuck. Like, really, really, hot.

"I thought I could, you know, run to the dorms in 5 minutes and then quickly change." I told him, looking out the window.

You saw his siloutte turning around to look at you again and lingering for a few seconds, but you didn't dare look at him. You knew what was coming.

_Mother Jooheon: on._

"Oh my god, _______. How did you even think you could get to the dorms in just 5 minutes? I know you run but no one is capable of running 2 full kilometers in 5 minutes!" He breathed in, but he wasn't finished. Oh no. "You are going to catch a cold, that's for sure. You'll be with a fever tomorrow and will call me crying and saying 'Jooheonnnnnnnnn! I feel baaaaaad'. And you know what I'll do? I'll fucking hang because you deserve it. Never do this again, do you hear me?"

You didn't answer.

"_____, did you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

And now he was done.

"I'll take you to my dorm."

That, you didn't expect.

"Why?" You answered him, surprised.

"Because I have medicine and I'll give it to you."

"Oh _hell_ no."

"What?"

You thought you had thought it, but you had actually said it out loud.

"Sorry. I meant that no, I don't want medicine." You moved and looked again out the window to stop seeing his face, which now made you angry.

Who did he think he was? Your mother? It wasn't like this was the first time he was acting like this, in no way. But it frustrated you every single time. You weren't going to lie, it was kind of cute, but you preferred when he didn't think he had more say in your life than you. After all, it was your life, not his.

So you told him that.

"It's my life, not yours."

Jooheon grunted and stopped the car.

"Get out." He promptly said.

"What?" You asked him, suddenly afraid at having to go out and get even wetter.

"_____, get out. We are in your dorm." He said, and you breathed out in relief.

"Thank you." You told him, and started to go out the car.

You ran towards the door and before you even put the key on, your phone chirped. You opened the door and read the text while closing it with your butt.

> _Let me in._

It was Jooheon. Again.

You signaled his phone number and started calling him, but a loud knock on the door behind your back startled you and you dropped your phone. It cracked open on the floor. You hastily opened the door and saw Jooheon's face.

"Go and shower. Now." He commanded you.

"Can you leave me alone for one minute? My phone just fell to the floor because of you." You told him, resentful.

You took the different pieces of the phone and sighed in relief when you saw nothing had broken. You put it all together and the phone buzzed, beckoning its resurrection.

"Thank god." You muttered under your breath, and suddenly felt two arms going around your waist. Jooheon's hands tried to catch hold of your phone and you skipped around, making it difficult for him to grab it.

"Jooheonnie, stop!" You told him, and he stopped moving but still held his arms around your waist.

It was like a semi hug, but you could feel his warmth on your back and hear his sharp intakes of breath just beside your ear.

"Okay. But shower." He said, and the sound of his deep voice so near your ear made you feel goosebumps.

You stepped away from him, winked, and ran towards your room, Jooheon following you behind.

"Stay on my bed," you started telling him while you opened the door to your dorm. "My roommate isn't here this week so don't worry. I'll be done in 5 minutes."

Jooheon made the thumbs up sign and fell loudly onto your bed. You shook your head and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind you and meeting your face for the first time after the whole day.

Damn, you looked bad.

Your heart started beating faster, afraid at what Jooheon could have thought about your ugly appearance. Your hair was sticking to your neck and cheeks, soaking wet, and your face looked like a panda because of the little bit of mascara you put every morning to make your lashes look longer and darker.

The worst thing, you suddenly realized, wasn't what Jooheon could thing. It was the realization that you cared about Jooheon's opinion.

These past weeks you had been thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , you were catching feelings for the dark haired guy. But you had always ditched that thought. It was impossible. You were best friends, always bickering and hating each other, and you had never thought about kissing him.

Until these past weeks, when his mouth had started looking really appealing. It was as if those soft lips screamed _"kiss me!"_ everytime you looked at them, so who were you to deny them that pleasure?

You shook your head and entered the shower.

_No._

You shouldn't think that.

Jooheon wasn't interested in you, or that was what you thought.

You showered with those thoughts in mind, and when you started drying your hair you realized that you didn't have any clean clothes on the bathroom.

They were in the room.

Where Jooheon was.

Your face flushed red and you kicked your cheek at the embarrassment you had started feeling with your best friend. It wasn't the first time you got out of the shower and Jooheon saw you with just the towel around your body, so what had changed?

"Just your attitude, ______. Don't worry." You muttered to yourself under your breath while opening the room of the bathroom slowly.

You heard Jooheon's snores and nearly screamed from happiness. He was sleeping, which meant that you could walk half naked around your room without having to debate with yourself more.

You tiptoed around the room, approaching Jooheon and the closet. The closet was just over Jooheon's sleepy head, so you prayed he wouldn't wake up with your sounds.

You moved your hand, stretching it towards the closet to get whatever was more handy, but Jooheon stopped snoring and your heart pounded so hard you nearly felt your temples fill with blood.

A hand suddenly grabbed your thight and pushed you to the bed, so that you were laying on top of Jooheon.

He still had his eyes closed, but a smug smile was spreading through his face, making his dimples look deeper than ever.

You looked at his beautiful face, lingering a bit longer than wanted on his lips. You were so close to them, you could kiss them by moving your head a few inches down. But you couldn't, you _knew_ you couldn't, or your relationship with him would get weird. Or worst, you could destroy it.

Jooheon's hand was still on your thighs, and he started moving a finger up and down. 

Oh man, he wasn't making it easy for you.

"Jooheon." You said softly, and he opened one eye.

"Let me enjoy this, please." He told you, nearly intelligible from how low he had talked.

Your heart was beating furiously, and you didn't know what to do.

"Relax." He told you, and moved his free hand to the back of your head, pushing it until your cheek was pressed against his chest.

You closed your eyes and tried to breath in, relaxing yourself.

But it was difficult when your crush was under you, moving his fingers up and down your thigh.

And you were _naked_.

But Jooheon started caressing your hair and forehead, moving down your cheek. And he stayed like that for minutes, caressing both your face and your thigh until his breathing got deeper and you knew he was sleeping.

Without knowing it, you started to relax from the warmth and the movement of his chest.

Until you too fell asleep, on his arms, finally warm and relaxed.


End file.
